Agent Frog's World Showcase Adventure
Agent Frog's World Showcase Adventure 'is an interactive attraction taking place in several of the worlds in the World Showcase Pavilion. The activity itself is the Muppet version of the former Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure in Epcot at Walt Disney World. It is also based on the 2003 Gameboy Advance game ''Spy Muppets: License to Croak. Plot Using a special device given by M.U.P.P.E.T. director Agent Patriot (Sam the Eagle) and Agents B & B (Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker) , guests will help Agent Frog (Kermit the Frog) "the wettest secret agent" solve a "crime" by playing scavenger hunt games and collect clues throughout the Pavalion grounds. This adventure is included with park admission. Villains, Assistants and Countries *'''Germany: Goldtooth (Dr.Teeth) - Famous musicians have been kidnapped. You are assisted by Agent Woof (Rowlf the Dog) *'Mexico: '''King Prawn (Pepe the King Prawn) - The town is being attacked and terrorized by a swarm of giant lobsters. You are assisted by Agent Rodent (Rizzo) and The Rat Pack (The rats) *'Norway: Dr. Nose (Gonzo) - The ancient golden chicken and the great egg diamond has been stolen. You are assisted by Triple F (Fozzie Bear) *'China: '''Hugo Sax (Zoot) - Hypnotic jazz music has been playing all over the place. You are assissted by Agent Groovester (Floyd Pepper) *'France: 'Piggy Galore (Miss Piggy) - Priceless diamonds and clothing have been stolen. You are assisted by Agent Augh (Animal) *'Japan: 'Ernst Scootro Gofer (Scooter) - Manga artists have been kidnapped. You are assisted by his twin sister and M.U.P.P.E.T. agent Elsa Scootro Gofer (Skeeter) *'United Kingdom: 'Constantine the Frog (as of 2014) - The Crown Jewels of England have been stolen and Agent Frog has been framed for it! M.U.P.P.E.T.'s newest agents; Agent Newbie (Walter), Agent Flower Girl (Janice), and Agent Boom (Crazy Harry) will assist you on this mission. *'Jamaica: 'Fangs (Sweetums) - All the cable cars and cable car lines have been destroyed. You are assisted by Agent Cool Cat (Clifford) *'Canada: 'Baron Dedmedi (Uncle Deadly) - The city is under attack by ghosts and bats.You are assisted by Piggy Galore. Villain Defeats *'Goldtooth: Chased by a hammer toting figurine inside a clock *'King Prawn': Gets cooked by the Swedish Chef *'Dr. Nose': Fired out of a cannon and lands in a jail cell *'Hugo Sax': Falls asleep and is arrested. *'Piggy Galore': Reforms and assists the players *'Ernst Scootro Gofer': Chases after Elsa Scootro Gofer begging her not to tell their mother on him. *'Fangs': Electrocuted and arrested by the police *'Baron Dedmedi': Frozen solid in a block of ice. *'Constantine': Blown up by Agent Boom, arrested, and sent back to the Gulag in a prisoner transport crate Agent Frog's World Showcase Adventure transcript Cast *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Tatooey Rat, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Lips, The Newsman, Foo-Foo, Walleye Pike *Eric Jacobsen - Sam the Eagle, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal *Dave Goelz - Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Chester Rat, Gonzo, Zoot, Waldorf *Bill Baretta - Bubba Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Dr.Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear *David Rudman - Scooter, Janice, Masterson Rat, Miss Poogy, Bobby Benson *Matt Vogel - Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Camilla the Chicken, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Constantine the Frog, Crazy Harry, Blind Pew *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Skeeter *Tyler Bunch - Clifford *Julianne Buescher - Yolanda Rat *Peter Linz - Walter *Tina Fey - Nadya (archival footage) *Ricky Gervais - Dominic Badguy (voice) Trivia *This is the first time the adult version of Skeeter from Muppet Babies is seen in puppet form *The villains' names (except for King Prawn and Constantine) are parodies of James Bond villains. *As a promotion for Muppets Most Wanted, Constantine the Frog replaced Groovy Frost (Janice) as the villain for the United Kingdom mission *After the release of Muppets Most Wanted, Constantine has permanently become the villain of the United Kingdom mission and Janice along with Walter and Crazy Harry become your assistants for this mission. Gallery Category:Muppet Studios Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Muppet Studios Attractions Category:Muppets Attractions Category:Showcase Adventure Attractions Category:EPCOT Attractions